All I Want
by HbisYellow
Summary: Rick/OC oneshot. Takes place in season 3 after they find the prison. Rick and Charlotte sneak away into the tombs for some alone time. Shameless smut. PWP. Slight Lori bashing. I may make this into a story later, let me know what you think.


**A/N: I needed to take a break from the other stories I've been working on and just mess around. I've found my love for TWD again, and I felt the need to write about Rick. Sexy Rick... I love all the men in that show. This is just a oneshot, but I've been thinking about turning it into an actual story eventually. Let me know what you guys think. I don't normally write a bunch of smutty things, but who can say no to Rick? Review or favorite! 3**

 **Enjoy (Also sorry for any grammatical errors. I edited fast)**

* * *

The hallway was quiet except for the soft pants and rustling of clothes. Large, calloused hands ran down the length of the smaller woman's body before sliding up under the hem of her tank top to touch her warm skin.

The light pressure from his teeth on the sensitive skin on her neck pulled a small whimper from her throat. The two were far enough away from the cell block that no one would hear them and wake up.

"Rick." His name was breathy on her lips and all it did was make him harder. Rick clenched his teeth and ground their jean covered groins together roughly, trying to get more of that delicious friction. A hand moved down to grab her butt before moving further to lift one of her thighs, wrapping it around his hip. The new angle allowed Rick's hard member to hit her soft bundle of nerves head on, pushing the rough denim against her tender skin.

"Fuck, Rick. Slow down," She begged, trying not to lose her mind in the sensations of Rick's larger body dominating hers. The man in turn grabbed the back of her neck with his free hand and silenced her with his lips on hers, swallowing all the small noises she was making.

Lithe hands desperately clutched his button up and managed to push him back enough to look at his face. He finally got the picture and stopped grinding against her like a horny teenage boy.

"Rick, your wife is pregnant," She panted, searching his eyes in the dark hall. Rick wanted to growl at the mention of Lori but held it in.

"She's not my wife, Charlie. And the baby isn't mine; everybody knows it." The two stood against each other breathing, Rick's hand still keeping her leg firmly around his hip.

"You're still going to be that baby's father. They didn't ask to be brought into this world the way they will be." Rick sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned forward and let his forehead rest against the much shorter woman's.

"I will be, but I need you too, Charlie. Lori and I are finished; we've been done since the farm. I've moved on, and I need you to be with me on this." He tried to keep his voice steady and even, but the brunette could hear how tired he was, how stressed and nervous Lori's pregnancy made him.

Gently, she ran her hands over his bearded jaw and cheeks and into his curly hair. She pressed a kissed to his temple and nodded.

"I'm here for you, Rick. If you truly want me, then you have me. But if we're doing this, you have to be all in. You're committed to me like I will be to you." Her words made Rick's heart soar and his body react. Her possessiveness was a small turn on that Rick didn't know he would be drawn to. It made him want to possess her just as equally.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He tangled a hand in her soft locks and pulled lightly to expose more of her neck to him. "You're mine, Charlie."

Charlie's hips jerked at the sound of his rough demand; she could feel his thick erection still pressing against the seam of his jeans. She needed more.

"Yes, yours, Rick." She kissed him again, hurried and rough. Rick pushed their bodies back together not wanting to wait anymore. He ran his hand up her quivering thigh and grabbed her butt again, pulling her closer every time he thrust up against her.

"God, please. Rick, please." Charlie cried, the heat in her abdomen burning.

"What do you need, Darlin'? Tell me." He grunted in her ear, biting her earlobe.

"Touch me. Touch me more."

Rick wasted no time undoing the front of her jeans and dipping his fingers into her wet core.

"So wet for me, Baby," He growled starting to stroke her clit in small circles. Biting back a moan, Charlie met his blue eyes with her big green ones. This man would be the death of her; he knew exactly what to do to make her unravel at his fingertips. Her heart was in her throat with all the emotions she was feeling.

"You like this, Baby?" He rasped next to her ear. All Charlie could do was nod. The feel of the rough pads of his fingertips was making her lightheaded. When she was finally able to speak, her words came out husky.

"Don't stop, Rick. Shit I'm close." Nails dug into his shoulders as he thrust two fingers inside, searching for the spot that would make her see stars. Desperately, Charlie pulled Rick back in, claiming his lips and trying to cover up her mewls of pleasure. Rick responded, delving his tongue in and quickly taking control.

Tearing her lips away, Charlie tossed her head back with a loud moan feeling Rick's fingers pushing her closer to the end.

"That's it, Darlin'. Come for me," Rick grunted, his eyes were trained on her face, not wanting to miss seeing her fall apart. His words were the last shove she needed. Charlie's entire body shuddered as her climax rippled through her body.

"Oh fuck! Rick!" Her arms pulled him closer as her body continued to shake and her legs gave out. Removing his hand, Rick steadied Charlie against the wall.

"Fuck, Baby. I need you. Watching you come on my hand is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen," He groaned kissing her again. Charlie hummed, kissing him back as she came back from her high.

"Take me, Handsome. I want to feel you deep inside me." Charlie looked up into his glazed eyes and slowly bit his bottom lip. His hands tightened on her waist and the next second he had her spun around and facing the wall.

Putting her hands against the cement blocks, Charlie braced herself as Rick tugged her pants down lower.

"I can't go slow, Darlin'. I need you now." The sound of his belt buckle being undone filled her ears.

"That's okay, Baby. I want it fast and hard," She teased, peaking an eye over her slim shoulder. Rick grunted, stroked himself a few times, and sunk into her soft body. Jaw going slack feeling Rick so deep and pulsing inside of her, Charlie struggled to get her breath back.

"Fuckin' hell, Charlie. So fuckin' good, Baby," Rick husked and pulled out to slam back in. Hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises, Rick set an almost unforgivable pace, roughly pulling her hips back to meet each of his thrusts. Her tight, warm walls were going to make him come faster than he thought.

"Yes, oh God, right there! Rick," Charlie choked out, the tight coil in her stomach building again.

"Are you gonna come again for me, Darlin'? Gonna come on my cock?" Rick growled, feeling her clench around him when she heard his dirty words. Rick was always so well-mannered and polite, but Charlie loved hearing him talk dirty to her when he was turned on. His steady rhythm began to falter, but he wanted them to finish together. Moving a hand down, he circled her little bundle of nerves again as he snapped his hips into hers.

"I wanna feel you come for me, Baby. Come for me," Rick demanded with a particularly deep trust. Charlie muffled her scream by biting her fist as Rick ripped another orgasm from her body.

"Shit! Charlie!" Her walls fluttered and tightened around him. Pulling out quickly, he finished on her lower back. Leaning forward, Rick kissed the side of her neck softly, letting his head rest against her sweaty skin. They stayed there a minute, trying to catch their breath.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk straight tomorrow," Charlie laughed. Rick snorted and pulled a bandana out of his pocket to clean them up with. He buckled himself back in and helped Charlie pull her pants back up. Her legs were shaky and she had to lean against the wall for support.

"Next time, let's find a flat surface we can lay on," Charlie teased and kissed Rick sweetly on the cheek. His large hands pulled the smaller woman in close and he simply held her against him. He didn't think he would find someone else to connect with after he and Lori had their falling out, but here Charlie stood. This amazing woman that made him feel things he didn't think he was going to be able to feel again.

"Rick, you okay?" Her soft voice rang in his ears while her hands ran up and down his back in a soothing motion. He moved back and looked over her slightly disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks. She made his heart swell.

"Yeah, more than okay. Let's go get some rest." Intertwining their fingers, Rick gently tugged her back in the direction of their cell block.


End file.
